Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty/Scenariusz
Sączysmark: No nie, Hakokieł, co ty? Szybciej nie umiesz? Jakby mi się marzyło leniwe smoczysko to bym sobie taką Sztukamięs załatwił. Łuhuuhuhu! Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! Czkawka: A temu co dzisiaj? Astrid: Podobno po tej całej sprawie z Albrechtem i Szeptozgonami non stop ćwiczy jak wariat. Śledzik: I podobno to od zeszłego tygodnia to lata całymi nocami. Mieczyk: Serio? A Gothi to podobno jak spojrzy na jaka to mu znikają kości. Szpadka: No, jak dosiądziesz takiego Straszliwca, to podobno aż ci płomienie z ty… Astrid: Szpadka. Stój, a co to ma wspólnego z Sączysmarkiem? Mieczyk: Aaa. Sorry, bo myślałem, że bawimy się w „a podobno”. No ale, tak na marginesie, z tymi Straszliwcami, mówię wam, to prawda. Hehe. Sprawdzałem. Sączysmark: Ehe. I co proszę państwa? Siła, moc, szaleństwo. Czkawka: Słuchaj, trochę ci się chyba smok zmachał. Może na przykład… za dużo wymagasz? Sączysmark: Za dużo wymagam? Proszę cię, tyle co nic. Hakokieł nie musi odpoczywać. On jest wojownikiem. A my, wojownicy, spełniamy się jedynie w walce. Jak to zawsze mówi tatko… Astrid: „Wykąp się wreszcie, syneczku.” Szpadka: „Wyrwij sobie język, syneczku”. Mieczyk: „Wsadź lepiej jakowi łeb w…” Sączysmark: '''Nie. Pudło. Wcale, że nie. Tatko mówi: „Odpoczynek jest dla mięczaków”. '''Czkawka: Okej, podziękujmy Sączysmarkowi za te… jakże inspirujące słowa. Sączysmark: '''Spoko, nie ma za co. No dobra, to co? Trenujecie ze mną, czy może wolicie sobie troszkę odpocząć? Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! '''Astrid: Ech… Chętnie bym sobie od kogoś odpoczęła. Czkawka: Dobra, słuchajcie. Jak wiemy Albrecht ma wyraźną chętkę na Berk. Co gorsza, zaczął korzystać ze smoków. Jak się nauczy na nich latać, możemy się spodziewać wielkiej, powietrznej bitwy z Łupieżcami. Mieczyk: Ale gdzie? Czkawka: Tutaj. W powietrzu, Mieczyk. W powietrzu i na smoku. Sączysmark: '''A Sączysmark na to: „Spróbuj mi podskoczyć, Albrechcik”. '''Czkawka: Super, to tak… Yyy… Astrid, pobawimy się w dobrych i złych. Będziesz perfidnym najeźdźcą, okej? Astrid: '''Wichura. Szykujemy się. Tak! '''Czkawka: A co robimy my? To proste. Nie dajemy się złapać. Kogo dotknie Astrid – odpada. Śledzik: 'I proszę jak ładnie moja gibka, zwinna księżnisia gubi wroga. Brawo mała. Łoo… '''Astrid: '''Ha! Z góry rzeczywiście bardzo gibka! Wypadacie słoneczka! 'Śledzik: '''Nie daj się dziewczynie, tak tylko gada. I tak to ty masz tutaj największe serducho. '''Mieczyk: '''Mówiłem, że genialny plan. '''Szpadka: Hehehe… No. Patrz, gapi się na nas, a w ogóle nas nie widzi. Rewelacja. Mieczyk: Hehehe. Cii, idzie tu. Astrid: '''Wypadasz i wypadasz. '''Mieczyk: '''Ej, a do kogo ona gada? '''Szpadka: '''No do nas nie. '''Mieczyk: Cii. Astrid: W sumie od razu możesz się poddać. Czkawka: '''Łał, no proszę. Gadasz jak Albrecht. To co, Szczerbek? Zobaczymy jak sobie panienka radzi w kolejnych ciemnościach? '''Astrid: '''Ach, oj Czkawka, jaki ty jesteś przewidywalny. '''Czkawka: '''Szczerbatek, ty sam wiesz co robić. Astrid, kompletnie przewidywalna. '''Astrid: '''Ech? '''Czkawka: Nie będzie za szczęśliwa, co? Oj, nie będzie. Astrid: '''Kurczę! '''Sączysmark: No dobra smok. Chodź im pokażemy kto tu jest królem nieba. Płoniesz! Yyy. Eee, Hakokieł? Powiedziałem płoniesz. Astrid: '''I wypadasz! '''Sączysmark: '''Ej, smok! No coś ty tak się uparł?! Zaparł się! No płoń, no! Co? Macie coś do mnie, czy co? Hehe. Nie widzieliście w życiu złośliwego smoka? '''Czkawka: '''Słuchaj, to nie złośliwość myślę. No bo… Z nim jest chyba coś nie tak. Nie dał rady się zapalić. '''Sączysmark: Nie prawda. Nie, nie dał rady, tylko nie chciało mu się, łapiesz? To chyba różnica. Nudzą go te wasze durne zabawy. Może się zapalać kiedy tylko zechce. Mieczyk: '''Poważnie? To weź go teraz zapal. '''Sączysmark: Eee. Teraz to nie ma ochoty. Czkawka: Sączysmark, ja mówię serio, trzeba go zbadać. I myślę, że im szybciej tym lepiej. Sączysmark: Dobra. A badajcie sobie. Ale ja wam mówię, że wszystko tu jest okej. Czkawka: 'To tak. „Brak zapłonu” – brak. „Blada skóra” – bardzo. „Łuszczenie łusek” – owszem. '''Sączysmark: '''I co? Wszystko gra. Wszystkie objawy to dobrze, nie? '''Mieczyk: '''Jasne, stary. 'Śledzik: '''Czkawka, każde z objawów to poważna sprawa. A wszystkie na raz… Bardzo poważna sprawa. '''Czkawka: Czyli… co to może znaczyć? Śledzik: Z tego co pamiętam i wyczytałem… Koszmar Ponocnik może stracić zdolność samozapalania się. Astrid: Ale czemu? Śledzik: 'Z masę powodów. Ze starości, przez kontuzję, ze zmęczenia… '''Astrid: '''Bo jego uparty jeździec zajeżdżał go prawie na śmierć? '''Sączysmark: '''Co ty nie powiesz? A ja ci powiem, że my tak zawsze ciężko pracujemy. Okej, nie zapala się, wielkie mi coś. No to jak to się leczy? 'Śledzik: 'Bo… No bo z tymi ognistymi to jest tak… że jak nie są się w stanie zapalić… stają się tak zupełnie, zupełnie bezbronne i… '''Sączysmark: '''I co? No dokończ mądralo. 'Śledzik: 'No, że… że Hakokieł ma spory problem. I trzeba działać, Sączysmark. Natychmiast. '''Sączysmark: '''Proszę cię, nie przejmuj się nimi. Kompletnie bez sensu ci nagadali. Hakokieł jesteś. Prawdziwy wojownik. Niezniszczalny wojownik. Tak jak ja. Prawda? 'Sączyślin: Sączysmark! Sączysmark: '''Oo, tata. Cześć. Co tak wcześnie? Nie spodziewałem się. '''Sączyślin: Ty nie widziałeś gdzieś mojej maczugi? Sączysmark: Co? Nie… nie… nie widziałem. Sączyślin: Pewien jestem, że gdzieś ją tu zostawiłem. Sączysmark: Chcesz, pożyczę ci swoją. Sączyślin: '''Chcę. Muszę lecieć do portu. Konkurs sobie urządziliśmy, kto ma najtwardszą czachę. Hehe. '''Sączysmark: '''Hehe, super. '''Sączyślin: '''Masz jakiś problem z jaszczurem? '''Sączysmark: '''Co? Z nim? Nie… Wszystko gra, odpoczywa tylko. '''Sączyślin: '''Ty wiesz co ja myślę o odpoczywaniu? '''Sączyślin i Sączysmark: Odpoczynek jest dla mięczaków! Sączysmark: Hehe. Eee, tylko krótka przerwa. Cały dzień paliliśmy, grabiliśmy i rozwalaliśmy. Dobrze mówię, Hakokieł? Heh, ryczy tylko tak cicho do siebie i… Sączyślin: Powiem ci synek jak wojownik wojownikowi. Kiedy nasze miecze nie chcą już ciąć jak dawniej, ostrzymy je. Ale przychodzi w końcu taka chwila, że się już naostrzyć nie da. Wtedy sprawiamy sobie nowe. Dzięki za maczugę. Czkawka: Proszę cię, nie martw się. Wymyślimy coś. Coś wymyślimy, obiecuję. Sączysmark: Kiedy ja się nie martwię. Mieczyk: '''Ee… Stary, ty ryczysz. Łał, jak to jest? Ło. '''Sączysmark: Nie ryczę! Och, błagam. Kto ryczy? To tylko… jakiś kurz. Nie widzicie jak tu się kurzy? I brud! Jaki brud! Astrid: '''Ej, Sączyk, przestań, to nic złego, że płaczesz. To znaczy tyle, że ci zależy. '''Sączysmark: '''Okej. To może na chwilę załóżmy, że mi… że… mi… że… Zależy. To skąd mam to wiedzieć? No bo, skąd to się wie? '''Astrid: A stąd, że na przykład… czujesz jak ci się w brzuchu przewraca. Zaczynają trząść ci się ręce. I zbiera ci się na łzy bez przerwy. Sączysmark: Eee, to nie. To ja wybieram kurz. Na tę chwilę. Śledzik: Czkawka. Patrz, znalazłem w zapiskach Borka trochę na temat ognistych. Pisze co robić, jak się nie zapalają. Czkawka: O rany, Ognioglisty. Śledzik: Albo, jak to je Bork sobie nazwał, Pożeracze Ognia. Szpadka: '''Czad! '''Mieczyk: '''Ała! '''Czkawka: Ognioglisty są z tego samego gatunku co Ponocniki. Hehe, genialnie! Na pewno mają w sobie coś, co da radę rozpalić Hakokła. No dobra, Astrid, bliźniaki i ja przelecimy się po wyspie, zbieramy Ognioglisty ile się da. Śledzik, ty czytasz dalej. Sączysmark: '''Ej! A ja co? '''Czkawka: '''Ty zostań ze smokiem. Potrzebuje cię. '''Astrid: '''Niech wie, że ci zależy. '''Mieczyk: Kici, kici, kici, Ognioglistki. Kici, kici, kici. Ko! Ko! Ko! Mmm, ktoś coś pichci. Pachnie jak ta lala. Aa! Aa! Ała! Ał! Ał! Ał! Ał! A… Znalazłem! Czkawka: Ach… I nic. Okej… No, nic z tego nie wyszło, ale… Mieczyk: Może jak sobie trochę wypije? Czkawka: '''A… A co to jest? '''Szpadka: Mleko z tych glist. Astrid: 'Że co? Że mleko? 'Śledzik: '''Ale Mieczyk… Bo mnie się wydaje, że Ognioglisty nie da się wydoić. '''Mieczyk: Ta, no super. Mogłeś 3 godziny temu powiedzieć. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, a może trzeba by te glisty położyć na smoku, co? Może jakoś przejmie od nich ten ogień. Sączysmark: Właśnie! Dobre, Czkawka! Bardzo dobre! Glisty na smoku! Ale ty jesteś mądry! No co? Co tak stoicie? Robić coś. Chyba działa. Ludzie, potrzebujemy więcej glist! Już1 Już, już, już, już! Słyszycie?! Więcej glist! Więcej glist! Astrid: '''Sączysmark, boję się, że na Berk to wyzbieraliśmy wszystkie. '''Szpadka: Dawaj! Chciałeś być Pożeraczem Ognia! Mieczyk: '''Heh. No chyba chciałem. Szkoda. '''Astrid: '''Eee, Czkawka. Słuchaj, serio będziemy teraz tak sobie stać i oglądać bliźniaki? '''Czkawka: A powiem ci, że właśnie owszem. Mieczyk: Ja wygram! Czkawka: Bo wpadłem na genialny pomysł. Może… Może za często wam tego nie mówię, ale jesteście naprawdę genialni czasem. Mieczyk: '''Szo… A to ci dopiero nowość. Ha! Mam go! Uwaga! '''Szpadka: '''A masz! '''Sączysmark: A ty co ty wyprawiasz?! Chyba miałeś wymyślić jak mi smoka uratować! Czkawka: '''Przecież myślę. Bo Szpadka i Mieczyk zupełnie przypadkiem odkryli, że Ognioglisty palą się mocniej kiedy są bliżej siebie. '''Astrid: '''Kurczę. Ojej, jakie to ładne. '''Szpadka: Łoł. Serio my to odkryliśmy? Czkawka: Pewnie. Właśnie wy. Mieczyk: 'Hahaha. Geniusze. '''Czkawka: '''O ile się nie mylę, jak przeniesiemy smoka tam, gdzie jest mnóstwo Ognioglist, no kochani… Słucham, słucham. Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że… '''Mieczyk: 'Że wszyscy razem spłoniemy! Pogrom! '''Szpadka: Niech żyją geniusze! Mieczyk: '''Łoo… '''Czkawka: Bo chodziło mi o to, że dzięki naszym Ognioglistom znajdziemy inne Ognioglisty. A to nam wskaże drogę. Mieczyk: Eee, to nie to samo co „wszyscy spłoniemy”. Sączysmark: 'Ale chwila. Przed chwilą chyba mówiłaś, że nie ma na wyspie innych glist. 'Śledzik: 'Bo nie ma. Nie na tej wyspie. Ale na wyspie Ognioglist jest ich pod dostatkiem. '''Sączysmark: '''Na wyspie Ognioglist? 'Śledzik: Tak jest. I tam nas właśnie te maluszki zaprowadzą. Sączysmark: '''Proszę cię mały. Weź się postaraj. Wiem, że gdzieś tam w środku masz ochotę walczyć. Hakokieł, dasz radę. Tak jest. Pięknie. Brawo mały! Brawo! '''Czkawka: W prawo sobie skręcimy. Tu jakby trochę jaśniej. Sączysmark: '''Trzymaj się przyjacielu. Znajdziemy ci te całe glisty. Obiecuję. '''Astrid: '''I co? Wiemy gdzie lecimy? '''Czkawka: Nie. Na razie nie. Śledzik: '''Czkawka, szczerze to Hakokieł ledwo już daje radę. Trochę się… boję się, że to się może źle skończyć. '''Czkawka: No wiem. Trzeba się pośpieszyć. Śledzik: 'Ale poważnie, dla niego to za duży wysiłek. Słuchaj, może lepiej zawrócić? '''Sączysmark: '''Nie! Musimy znaleźć tę wyspę. '''Czkawka: 'Śledzik ma rację, niestety. Nie widzisz, że twój smok ledwo żyje? Robi się niebezpiecznie. '''Sączysmark: '''Proszę cię mały, wiem że dasz rade. '''Astrid: Kurczę, musimy wracać. Śledzik: Hej, patrzcie! Czkawka: No widzę przecież! To na stówę tutaj. Wyspa Ognioglist, nieźle. Pewnie siedzą sobie w jaskini. Sączysmark, zostaniesz ze smokiem. Tak będzie lepiej. Astrid i ja przyniesiemy wam te glisty. Sączysmark: 'Nie. Czkawka, to moja wina. To… To ja go tak załatwiłem. I ja chcę go uratować. '''Astrid: '''Nie ma sprawy, my tu zostaniemy z Hakokłem. 'Śledzik: Ale spieszcie się, dobra? Czkawka: Wskakuj. Sączysmark: '''Ale pięknie. '''Czkawka: Prawda? To chyba gniazdo. Pożeracze Ognia. To dlatego Bork je tak nazwał. Te wielgaśne plastry pełne są ognistego miodu. To dlatego Ognioglisty to właśnie Ognioglisty. Jedna mała prośba: nic nie wspominaj bliźniakom. Trzeba bardzo uważać, teraz nie możemy rozwalić gniazda. Dlatego pod żadnym pozorem nie dotykaj… Nie rób! Zostaw! Sączysmark: Muszę uratować Hakokła! Oderwałem! A to co? Czkawka: Eee… Jak sądzę, to jest mamusia. Sama królowa Ognioglist. Szczerbatek, spokój. Ona tylko chroni gniazda. To my jesteśmy tym razem ci źle. Yyy, Sączysmark. Myślę, że to co masz, powinieneś szybciutko odłożyć. Sączysmark: Nie. Dzięki temu mogę uratować Hakokła. Nie oddam, rozumiesz? Nie oddam. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, nasza królowa lekko się rozeźliła. Sączysmark: Aaa. Czkawka: Szczerbek, gotowy? No to już! Spadamy! Sączysmark: Ej, nie ma jej. To chyba wygraliśmy. Czkawka: Myślę, że później to sobie ustalimy. Królowa zniknęła, super. Wylot przed nami, też super. Czyli skrótem sobie poleciała. Sączysmark: I co teraz? Nie ma wyjścia! Czkawka: Astrid! Wichura! Astrid: Zajmiemy się Jej Wysokością. Lećcie ratować Hakokła. Sączysmark: Patrz, mały, zdobyłem. Dla ciebie. Trzymaj. Liż to, zjadaj, byle szybko. No przestań wybrzydzać, błagam cię. Zjadaj! Chcesz się dobrać do mojego smoka? To będziesz musiała się zmierzyć ze mną! Nie! Hakokieł, co ty wyprawiasz? Miałeś to zjeść, nie rozumiesz? Czkawka: Ty nie rozumiesz, on cię próbuje chronić. Robi dla ciebie dokładnie to, co ty chciałeś zrobić dla niego. Sączysmark: HAKOKIEŁ! Nie! Astrid: Czkawka! Sączysmark: Hakokieł… Astrid: O matko. Sączysmark: Jestem przy tobie, przyjacielu. Wcale nie jesteś jakiś tam miecz, wiesz? Ta, dziwne trochę. Jest cały rozpalony. Hakokieł. Wyzdrowiałeś. Śledzik: Patrzcie na skórę. Kolor odzyskała, wygląda normalnie. Czkawka: Czyli w jej jadzie było jakieś uzdrawiające coś. Uratowała mu życie. Astrid: Oj, strasznie ci się zakurzyły oczy. Sączysmark: No, trochę tak. Głupi kurz. Astrid: I gdzie on jest? Śledzik: Czemu zawsze musimy na niego czekać? Czkawka: Spoko, już leci. No i super. Heh, wszyscy w komplecie. Sączysmark, tym razem to ty pobawisz się w złego smoka. Sączysmark: Wiecie co? Chyba sobie tym razem darujemy. Przelecimy się rekreacyjnie, popodziwiamy widoczki. Nie ma się co śpieszyć, niech sobie Hakokieł wypocznie. Astrid: A to nie twój tatuś mawiał, że odpoczynek jest dla mięczaków? Sączysmark: No mawiał. Ale okazuje się, że na smokach to się tatuś w ogóle nie zna. Nie będziemy się forsować, niech sobie Hakokieł spokojnie wraca do zdrowia. Aaa! Hakokieł! Przestań! Durne smoczysko! Czkawka: Och, no i super. Czyli wszystko w normie. Lecimy? en:Race to Fireworm Island (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze